The present invention relates to a novel automobile ignition circuit closing device.
The internal combustion engine foresaw the advent of motor vehicles such as automobiles. Automobiles have greatly increased the scope of commercial and private enterprises in the modern world. However, it is a continuing problem to control the starting and stopping of automobiles. Early in the development of the automobile an electrical system was instigated and quickly replaced mechanical cranking of the engine.
In recent years automobile ignition circuits used in conjunction with key operated locks prevent casual starting of automobiles and employment of the steering system of the same through a locked steering column. Such innovations have moved many ignition locks to the steering column of an automobile. Unfortunately it is difficult for many persons to insert a key into the ignition lock because of its inconvenient location.
Prior knowledge in this field includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,312 to Conn which describes a dash board mounted ignition switch. U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,530 to Buechler, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,624,828 to Caminita describe various dual turn signal devices. None of the prior art teaches the device of the present application.
A new ignition locking system conveniently located is needed to aid certain persons in operating an automobile.